


Everything of me belongs to you

by Layla_Park



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Idols, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Park/pseuds/Layla_Park
Summary: " Irgendwann wirst du diesen Namen nie wieder benutzen und mich anflehen dich zu nehmen. Und glaub mir ich werden dich so hart ficken, dass jeder in diesem Gebäude weiß wie ich heiße~"(girlxboy; boyxboy?)





	1. House of Cards

**Kapitel 1**

 

**Emilia POV**

Die sanfte Briese fuhr durch mein Haar und ließ mich für einen Moment die Augen schließen.  
Es war ruhig. So ruhig in mir, dass ich es kaum wahr haben konnte.  
Ich wollte in dieser Stille bleiben, doch es war mir nicht vergönnt.  
"Aus dem Weg!" fuhr mich eine dunkle, genervte Stimme an und im nächsten Moment spürte ich schon, wie ich grob zur Seite gestoßen wurde.  
Mit Sicherheit wäre ich bei meinem Glück auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn meine Freundin Minah mich nicht schnell gefangen hätte.  
"Hey du Arsch! Pass doch auf wo du hin läufst!" fuhr sie den Mann an und zog mich hinter sich.  
Dieser blieb stehen und sein Blick ließ mich schrumpfen, weshalb ich mich noch etwas mehr hinter Mia versteckte.  
"Was willst du kleines Gör von mir?" fragte er sauer, doch Minah schien seine Tonlage eher weniger zu stören.  
Stattdessen stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und erwiderte den Blick genauso böse.  
"Das sie ihre dämlichen Augen aufmachen sollen Mister!"  
Es war immer so. Mia stellte sich grundsätzlich schützend vor mich, weil ich mich nicht selbst wehren konnte.  
Naja, können tat ich es bestimmt, aber ich traute mich nicht. Fremde Menschen machten mir einfach zu viel Angst.  
Selbst jetzt, wo wir eigentlich Urlaub machen wollten, tat sie es und ließ ihre Beschützerrolle nicht schleifen.  
Den Streit, den Minah nun mit dem Kerl führte, bekam ich kaum noch mit, denn so hatte sie es mir geraten.  
Meine beste Freundin hatte gesagt, ich solle einfach Musik hören, wenn mir eine Situation unangenehm wurde und es funktionierte gut.  
Zumindest solange Mia in der Nähe war und die Situation für mich klären konnte.

Irgendwann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, dampfte der Mann mit gesenktem Kopf ab.   
Mia hatte anscheinend gewonnen, so wie sie grinste.  
Ich steckte meine Kopfhörer zurück in meine Tasche und sah zu meiner Freundin, der man mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich etwas davon ansah, dass sie gerade mit einem wesentlich älteren Mann gestritten hatte.  
"So geklärt, er war sogar so gütig uns ein Taxi zu rufen und das auch gleich zu bezahlen." grinste sie und ich wusste, dass er dies sicher nicht einfach freiwillig gemacht hatte. Minah war nun mal sehr gut darin zu bekommen, was sie wollte.  
Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, zog sie mich schon in das besagte Auto und fing an sich mit dem Fahrer zu unterhalten.  
"Verrätst du mir endlich wohin es eigentlich geht?" fragte ich sie, nachdem sie endlich fertig war zu reden.  
Immerhin hatte ich schon einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich am Flughafen die Karte von ihr bekommen hatte, auf der als Reiseziel Südkorea gestanden hatte.  
Nun hier angekommen, bekam ich doch ein wenig Sorge, denn ich sprach im Gegensatz zu Minah, die halb Koreanerin war, kein gutes koreanisch. Wenigstens verstand ich fast alles und dank Minah waren meine Englischkenntnisse auch wesentlich besser geworden, was vermutlich aber auch daran lag, dass ich für mein Leben gerne KPOP hörte, wozu mich ebenfalls Minah gebracht hatte.  
Meine Freundin wohnte gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter in Deutschland, besaß allerdings einen Vater hier in Seoul, zu dem sie selbst seit der Trennung ihrer Eltern kaum noch Kontakt hatte. Soweit ich wusste arbeitete dieser als Musikproduzent, was auch Minahs musikalisches Talent erklärte.  
"Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es dir nicht sagen, da ich es selbst nicht weiß. Mein Dad hat mir nur eine Adresse gegeben." lachte sie zur Antwort.  
Seufzend sah ich aus dem Fenster und versuchte mir einen Reim auf alles zu machen, scheiterte aber daran. Das alles war einfach noch sehr unwirklich.  
"Sag mal, dein Vater hat nicht zufällig schon mal mit BTS zusammen gearbeitet?" fragte ich sie und brachte MInah somit dazu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Handy auf mich zu konzentrieren.  
Mia, so nannten nur ihre engsten Freunde und ihre Mutter sie, schien eine Weile zu überlegen ehe sie antwortete.  
"Keine Ahnung, so nah stehe ich ihm ja nicht. Er interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich."  
"Warum bist du dann her gekommen?"  
"Er hat vor ein paar Wochen Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen und wollte, dass ich unbedingt herkomme. Anfangs habe ich ihn versucht zu ignorieren und ihm gesagt er kann mich mal. Mum war auch dagegen, aber ich erinnere mich kaum an ihn, also habe ich mich entschieden her zukommen und mit ihm das Gespräch zu führen, nachdem er verlangt hat." erklärte sie.  
"Aber du wolltest nicht alleine fliegen, weil du Angst hast, richtig?"  
Sie nickte und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde schmerzlich. Ein Blick, der mir Sorgen machte, denn Minah ließ sich nur sehr selten Schwäche ansehen. Im Grunde genommen war sie die Stärkere von uns beiden oder eher gesagt wirkte es so nach außen.  
Doch ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich ein sehr empfindlicher Mensch war.  
Den Grund warum ihre Mutter sich getrennt hatte, kannte Minah nicht und auch wenn sie so tat, als würde es sie nicht interessieren, wusste ich, dass sie es tat.  
Genauso schnell wie ihr trauriges Gesicht gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.  
Ich war nicht so gut darin Emotionen so schnell zu verstecken, mir sah man sofort an wie es mir ging.  
"Und ich dachte, du könntest eine Auszeit gut gebrauchen, also habe ich für dich auch einen Flug organisiert" grinste sie breit und entblößte damit zwei Reihen gerader, weißer Zähne. Im Allgemeinen war Minah eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau und sie behauptete von mir dasselbe.  
Allerdings stimmte ich ihr nicht zu.  
Minah besaß große, gold-braune Augen, die leichte asiatische Züge aufwiesen und von langen, schwarzen Wimpern umrahmt wurden. Ihre kupfer-braunen Haare, die viel länger als meine blonden, schulterlangen, glatten Haare waren, fielen in Wellen bis kurz unter ihre Brust.  
Für Minahs Körper würde selbst ich töten, denn sie war schlank, trainiert und besaß an den richtigen Stellen Kurven. Zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch 1.70 groß, also ganze 12cm größer als ich. Meine grünen Augen und schmale Statur, sahen neben ihr einfach albern aus.  
Als der Taxifahrer anhielt, stiegen wir aus und Minah sah sich um.  
"Mein Vater meinte, wir sollen einfach vor dem Gebäude warten." sagte Minah und sah zu mir, also nickte ich.


	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo^^
> 
> hier ist das zweite Kapitel.  
> Ich bin neu auf dieser Seite und bin gespannt wie es hier so ist :)  
> Hinterlasst mir ruhig eure Meinung, damit ich mich verbessern kann ;)
> 
> LG  
> Layla

Kapitel 2

Minah POV

Emilia sah ehrlich gesagt etwas verloren aus, so wie sie da stand, während ich auf eine kleine Mauer geklettert war, um zu sitzen.  
ich nahm meine Zigarettenschachtel aus meiner Tasche und zündete mir eine Zigarette an.  
Schlechte Angewohnheit und leider noch schlechter abzugewöhnen.  
"Du siehst aus, als würdest du dich an nichts stören. Du weißt, dass öffentliches Rauchen hier nicht sonderlich angesehen ist, oder?" sagte Lia und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir ist es auch egal. Ich komme nicht von hier, also warum dran stören?"   
Emilia lachte: "Du siehst aber so aus, als wärst du von hier."  
Nun lachte ich ebenfalls: " Naja, irgendwie bin ich das ja auch. Immerhin habe ich sieben Jahre lang hier gewohnt".  
Es war komisch daran zu denken, denn ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit vor der Trennung meiner Eltern kaum. Meine Mutter hatte mich damals einfach mit zurück nach Deutschland genommen und von meinem Vater nie wirklich etwas erzählt. Allerdings schien ihr der Abschied aus Korea nicht wirklich leicht gefallen zu sein, denn sie hatte mir sowohl die Sprache, als auch die Kultur meines Geburtslandes beigebracht.

Die Zeit verging langsam und auch wenn es sich eigentlich nur um Minuten handelte, fühlte es sich an wie Stunden. Genau 20 Minuten nachdem wir angekommen waren, hielt endlich ein schwarzer Van neben uns am Straßenrand und ich sah auf.  
Das war der Wagen, den mein Vater mir beschrieben hatte, auf dessen Ankunft wir warten sollten.  
Als die Türen alle aufgingen und mir nur zu gut bekannte Personen ausstiegen, setzte mein Herz einen Moment aus und ich war doch froh jetzt gerade nicht zu rauchen, denn.........  
vor BTS.... wollte ich nun wirklich nicht gleich beim ersten Treffen einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Der würde schon noch früh genug kommen.  
Schnell nahm ich wieder mein üblichen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, während meine Freundin so aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen.  
Da ich die Notfallnummer hier nicht kannte, sprang ich von der Mauer und stellte mich nah neben sie, um Lia, wenn nötig, rechtzeitig auffangen zu können.  
Die Tatsache allerdings, dass mein Vater, der nun auch ausgestiegen war, nun mit allen sieben BTS Membern auf uns zu kam schien ihren Zustand nicht wirklich zu verbessern.  
Mein Blick glitt über jeden Einzelnen von ihnen und ich musste sagen, auch ich stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.  
Sie sahen noch viel besser aus als auf Fotos und in Videos.  
Die BTS Member musterten uns ebenfalls und ich versuchte unter ihren prüfenden Blicken so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.  
Aber das fiel mir bei diesen lebenden Sünden doch etwas schwer.  
Vor allem als ich merkte, wie intensiv Jungkook mich musterte.  
.......  
Okay.... ich gab zu, die schwarze, zerrissene Hose, unter der man eine Netzstrumpfhose sah, das ziemlich kurze Crop Top und die etwas höheren Schuhe waren vielleicht doch etwas zu viel für dieses Land. Da passte Lia mit ihrem dunkelgrauen Rock, den schwarzen Overknee Strümpfen und dem rosa Shirt schon eher hier her. Aber mein Outfit war geil okay?!  
Also "Who cares"!  
Emilia wich etwas hinter mich zurück. Auch wenn sie eigentlich mit ihren 21 Jahren ein Jahr älter war als ich, suchte sie oft bei mir Schutz, wenn sie unsicher wurde.  
Nur Gott, wenn es denn einen gibt, wusste ob ich stark genug war, um nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben, meinen guten Vorsatz, hier nichts mit einem Kerl anzufangen, über Bord zu werfen und Lia sich Ausnahmsweise mal selbst zu überlassen.   
Doch ich vermutete mal, wenn ich das tun würde, konnte ich sie wirklich demnächst im Krankenhaus besuchen.  
Die tiefe Stimme meines Vaters holte mich aus meinen nicht mehr ganz so jugendfreien Gedanken, als er endlich anfing zu sprechen.  
"Minah! Schön dass du es geschafft hast. Wie war der Flug?" fragte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht wirklich interessiert an seiner gespielten Fürsorge.  
"So wie ein Flug von Deutschland hier hin halt ist, lang".  
Mein Vater schien kurz irritiert zu sein, doch ich sah, dass mehr als einer der Jungs schmunzelte.  
"Möchtest du mir den Smalltalk nicht lieber ersparen und mir das erklären?" fragte ich und nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung BTS.  
"Ah tut mir Leid" begann er dann: "Das ist BTS."  
....war das jetzt sein verdammter Ernst? Man siehe, er kannte mich null.  
"Sie gehören zu dem Entertainment für das ich arbeite."  
"Jaja, Big Hit, ich weiß. Wir wissen wer die Jungs sind, also erklär uns lieber, warum sie vor uns stehen".  
Emi griff nun leicht an meinen Arm, während alle anderen scheinbar überrascht über meine nicht wirklich respektvolle Wortwahl waren.  
" Oh....ich wusste nicht, dass du sie kennst... Naja ...das Problem ist, dass ich kurzfristig nach Japan muss." sagte er und ich griff sofort nach meinem Koffer, doch Emilia hielt meinen Arm fest und sah mich an. Seufzend blieb ich also stehen und hörte weiter zu.   
"Und Jin hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich solange um euch kümmern könnten. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du dich für Musik interessierst und wir dachten, vielleicht wäre es eine schöne Erfahrung BTS zu begleiten und ihren Alltag kennen zu lernen." erklärte mein Vater und alleine die Tatsache, dass er hin und wieder meinem Blick auswich, sagte mir, dass man mir ansah, wie wenig es mir gefiel, dass er mich her rief und dann plötzlich beruflich weg musste.  
Dennoch blieb ich so ruhig ich konnte. Vielleicht regte es mich auf, aber für Emilia wäre es eine Chance ihre Auszeit mit BTS zu verbringen. Sie war gut im Haare stylen und schminken, also würde sie so Profis über die Schulter schauen können.  
"Ich nehme mal an, unser Gespräch möchtest du nach hinten verschieben?" fragte ich und er nickte.  
"Mein Flug geht in zwei Stunden..."  
Seufzend sah ich zu Lia und ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie zumindestens soweit alles verstanden hatte und wusste, worum es ging. Ihre grünen Augen sahen mich unsicher und gespannt auf meine Antwort an.  
"Okay" antwortete ich schließlich.  
Emilia schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie sich nun freuen oder weg rennen sollte.  
"Super.” lächelte mein Vater.  
"Die Jungs nehmen euch mit nach oben und helfen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte."  
Ich nickte und sah stumm zu, wie er sich verabschiedete und dann auch schon wieder weg war.  
Kein Wunder, dass meine Mutter auf ihn nicht gut zu sprechen war.  
Toll.....

Zwei Frauen unter sieben teuflisch gut aussehenden Männern, die uns nun alle ansahen. Und ich hätte schwören können... in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass unser Urlaub nicht langweilig werden würde.


	3. Dead Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo^^
> 
> Hier hab ich das neue Kapitel für euch^^  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)
> 
> LG  
> Lay

Kapitel 3

Emilia POV

Wir folgten den Jungs ins Gebäude.  
Ich blieb hinter Minah, da mir die Situation immer noch sehr unreal vorkam. Eigentlich würde ich Mia nun am liebsten dafür abknutschen, dass sie mich mitgenommen hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war töten auch eine gute Option.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im Fahrstuhl, in der ich versuchte allen Blicken auszuweichen, obwohl meine Augen ständig zu Taehyung sehen wollten, Minah einfach an der Wand gelehnt und ich die Stille fast nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, führten uns diese lebenden Anime Figuren in ihre Wohnung, von der ich beinahe schon wieder eine Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte. Alles war modern, aufgeräumt und zeugte davon, dass die Jungs verdammt viel verdienten.  
Jin führte uns ins Wohnzimmer und drehte sich dann zu uns um.  
„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem... Wir haben keine Gästezimmer." sagte er und rieb sich über seinen Nacken.  
In meinem Kopf entstanden bereits Horrorvorstellungen, doch Minah blieb ganz entspannt.  
„Emi braucht ein eigenes Bett, mir ist das ziemlich egal." antwortete sie ihm schulterzuckend und sah sich weiter um.  
Jin sah meine Freundin blinzelnd an, während Jungkook, Taehyung und J-Hope lachten und Suga etwas von „Die Kleine gefällt mir" murmelte.  
Gott, schlimmer konnte es echt nicht werden.  
„Sie kann in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Momentan habe ich das größte Bett" sagte Jungkook und schien damit selbst Minah zu überraschen, denn sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Jin schien von der Idee ein Mädchen in seinem Zimmer schlafen zu lassen nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, doch Minah war schneller als er und zuckte mit den Schultern ehe sie zustimmte. Ich wusste genau, dass auch sie innerlich gerade ausflippte.   
„Gut, dann schläft Emilia bei mir. Ich hab noch eine Matratze und das Bett kann sie solange haben" sagte Taehyung und ich verabschiedete mich in Gedanken schon mal von meinem geliebten Schlaf.  
„Ist das für dich in Ordnung?“ fragte er dann an mich gerichtet und auch Minah sah prüfend zu mir. Dennoch, obwohl sie direkt bei mir war, traute ich mich nicht nein zu sagen und nickte deshalb, was den Älteren lächeln ließ.  
„Dann… ist das Problem wohl geklärt" sagte RM und Jin nickte langsam, schien etwas perplex. Ohne irgendein Wort nahm Taehyung meinen Koffer und verließ den Raum. Blieb aber an der Tür kurz stehen, um mir zu deuten ich sollte ihm folgen, was ich ihm dann auch mehr oder weniger begeistert tat.

Obwohl ich ein Mädchen war, hätte ich ihm am liebsten das Zimmer geklaut. Seine Möbel waren schwarz, weiß gehalten. Da die Kissen und Decken allerdings in bunten Farben überall herum lagen, wirkte es keinesfalls kalt, sondern fröhlich und warm.  
Taehyung stellte meinen Koffer auf das Bett und räumte mir dann noch Platz im Schrank frei. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass es nicht nötig wäre, aber meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht und so blieb ich still.  
Während er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, musterte……. oder eher starrte ich ihn an und fragte mich, wie so etwas perfektes überhaupt existieren konnte.  
Als er sich dann jedoch zu mir umdrehte, war plötzlich alles interessanter als er.

Taehyung POV

Emilia drehte sich schnell weg, als ich sie ansah und ich musste lächeln.  
Sie war wirklich süß.  
Bei dem Anblick ihrer roten Wangen, vermutete ich mal, dass ich ihr Bias war, falls sie wirklich ein Fan war.  
"Wie alt bist du?" fragte ich sie und hoffte auf eine Antwort, die ich auch in Form von einem sehr leisen "21" bekam.  
"Uhh! Du bist jünger als ich, dann kannst du mich natürlich auch Oppa nennen." sagte ich und ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf meinen Lippen.  
Sie nickte.  
"Fühl dich wie zuhause"  
Ein erneutes Nicken.  
"Komm schon, bekomme ich nicht mehr als nur ein Nicken?" fragte ich schmollend.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich begann zu grinsen.  
"Ha! Das war ein Kopfschütteln!" feierte ich mich selbst.  
Ein leises Lachen entkam Emilia und ich schnappte mir ihre Hände, sprang auf und ab, was sie noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Sie versuchte zwar es zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht. Grinsend sah ich sie an: "Ich denke wir werden uns verstehen."


	4. Dead Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo zum neuen Kapitel^^  
> Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es erst jetzt kommt, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit viel Stress und komme nicht so wirklich dazu an meinen Fanfiction zu arbeiten.  
> Aber jetzt ist es ja endlich soweit für ein neues Kapitel.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen :)
> 
> Lg Layla

Kapitel 3

Emilia POV

Wir folgten den Jungs ins Gebäude.  
Ich blieb hinter Minah, da mir die Situation immernoch sehr unreal vorkam. Eigentlich würde ich Mia nun am liebsten dafür abknutschen, dass sie mich mitgenommen hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war töten auch eine gute Option.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im Fahrstuhl, in der ich versuchte allen Blicken auszuweichen, obwohl meine Augen ständig zu Taehyung sehen wollten, Minah einfach an der Wand gelehnt und ich die Stille fast nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, führten uns diese lebenden Anime Figuren in ihre Wohnung, von der ich beinahe schon wieder eine Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte. Alles war modern, aufgeräumt und zeugte davon, dass die Jungs verdammt viel verdienten.  
Jin führte uns ins Wohnzimmer und drehte sich dann zu uns um.  
„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem... Wir haben keine Gästezimmer." sagte er und rieb sich über seinen Nacken.  
In meinem Kopf entstanden bereits Horrorvorstellungen, doch Minah blieb ganz entspannt.  
„Emi braucht ein eigenes Bett, mir ist das ziemlich egal." antwortete sie ihm schulterzuckend und sah sich weiter um.  
Jin sah meine Freundin blinzelnd an, während Jungkook, Taehyung und J-Hope lachten und Suga etwas von „Die Kleine gefällt mir" murmelte.  
Gott, schlimmer konnte es echt nicht werden.  
„Sie kann in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Momentan habe ich das größte Bett" sagte Jungkook und schien damit selbst Minah zu überraschen, denn sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Jin schien von der Idee ein Mädchen in seinem Zimmer schlafen zu lassen nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, doch Minah war schneller als er und zuckte mit den Schultern ehe sie zustimmte. Ich wusste genau, dass auch sie innerlich gerade ausflippte.   
„Gut, dann schläft Emilia bei mir. Ich hab noch eine Matratze und das Bett kann sie solange haben" sagte Taehyung und ich verabschiedete mich in Gedanken schon mal von meinem geliebten Schlaf.  
„Ist das für dich in Ordnung?“ fragte er dann an mich gerichtet und auch Minah sah prüfend zu mir. Dennoch, obwohl sie direkt bei mir war, traute ich mich nicht nein zu sagen und nickte deshalb, was den Älteren lächeln ließ.  
„Dann… ist das Problem wohl geklärt" sagte RM und Jin nickte langsam, schien etwas perplex. Ohne irgendein Wort nahm Taehyung meinen Koffer und verließ den Raum. Blieb aber an der Tür kurz stehen, um mir zu deuten ich sollte ihm folgen, was ich ihm dann auch mehr oder weniger begeistert tat.

Obwohl ich ein Mädchen war, hätte ich ihm am liebsten das Zimmer geklaut. Seine Möbel waren schwarz, weiß gehalten. Da die Kissen und Decken allerdings in bunten Farben überall herum lagen, wirkte es keinesfalls kalt, sondern fröhlich und warm.  
Taehyung stellte meinen Koffer auf das Bett und räumte mir dann noch Platz im Schrank frei. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass es nicht nötig wäre, aber meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht und so blieb ich still.  
Während er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, musterte……. oder eher starrte ich ihn an und fragte mich, wie so etwas perfektes überhaupt existieren konnte.  
Als er sich dann jedoch zu mir umdrehte, war plötzlich alles interessanter als er.

 

Taehyung POV

Emilia drehte sich schnell weg, als ich sie ansah und ich musste lächeln.  
Sie war wirklich süß.  
Bei dem Anblick ihrer roten Wangen, vermutete ich mal, dass ich ihr Bias war, falls sie wirklich ein Fan war.  
"Wie alt bist du?" fragte ich sie und hoffte auf eine Antwort, die ich auch in Form von einem sehr leisen "21" bekam.  
"Uhh! Du bist jünger als ich, dann kannst du mich natürlich auch Oppa nennen." sagte ich und ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf meinen Lippen.  
Sie nickte.  
"Fühl dich wie zuhause"  
Ein erneutes Nicken.  
"Komm schon, bekomme ich nicht mehr als nur ein Nicken?" fragte ich schmollend.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich begann zu grinsen.  
"Ha! Das war ein Kopfschütteln!" feierte ich mich selbst.  
Ein leises Lachen entkam Emilia und ich schnappte mir ihre Hände, sprang auf und ab, was sie noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Sie versuchte zwar es zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht. Grinsend sah ich sie an: "Ich denke wir werden uns verstehen."


End file.
